1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to string lights which are typically a strand of lamps having a female electrical plug at one end and a connector or male plug at the other. More particularly, the invention relates to string sets for both internal and external use, particularly about fixed frame structures such as doors, windows, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Art
Holiday lighting of commercial and residential structures is a rapidly developing business. Conventionally, holiday decorations were limited to the Christmas season; however, there has been an increased use of decorative lighting not only with this popular season but also with other holidays, such as Halloween, or even for year-round decoration.
It is common to secure string sets along fences, walls, bushes, hedges, trees, gutters, etc. However, there has been no attempt to tailor the string sets to fixed frame structures. The term "fixed frame structure" includes doors, windows, garage door frames, etc. which have a relatively standardized set of frame dimensions. For example, single outside doors come in three basic widths, thirty four inches (34"), thirty six inches (36") and forty inches (40"). The length or height is approximately eighty two inches (82"). Likewise, double doors and windows and garages have relatively standard sizes.
Commercially available string sets, on the other hand, are available in various lengths. The length is determined by the number of lamps or lights provided an the string set. For example, commercially available string sets are available with fifty (50), seventy (70) and one hundred lights (100). These lengths may vary from one manufacturer to the next, but generally have their own predetermined length that has no relationship to the fixed frame structures noted above.
Consequently, when a consumer installs the light sets on standard frame structures, extended lengths or overlaps of lights result. Accordingly, a need exists to provide a string set having a predetermined length that coincides with the standardized frame structures.